A Little Faith
by disneygirl95
Summary: Gabriella was done with Troy. Troy decides that he doesn't need Gabriella in his life. What happens when he finds himself falling for her? TxG Oneshot


**This was based off of the Drake and Josh episode, "Josh is Done." **

**Summary: Gabriella was done with Troy. Troy decides that he doesn't need Gabriella in his life. What happens when he finds himself falling for her? TxG One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Sharpay would be dead by now because she tried to break Troy and Gabriella up. But...obviously I don't...I wish I did, but we all wish for lot of things that we can't have. I also don't own Carrie Underwood's song, "So Small" or Drake and Josh. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Tuesday Afternoon

Gabriella was furious with Troy.

Gabriella was frustrated with Troy.

No, Gabriella was done with Troy. Troy was Gabriella's best friend since, since ever. But this time he did something to screw their friendship. You see, Troy loves Gabriella. Not the friendship, brother-sister love. The heart racing, palms sweating, butterflies in stomach, would do anything for that person, head over heals love. But of course, Gabriella doesn't know that. Now Gabriella was just mad at Troy. What in the world did Troy do to make Gabriella mad? Well, he managed to turn down 7 guys who asked Gabriella out. Yes, seven. But that's not all, last year he turned down 21 guys for her. Some guys decided to try again this year, and some were too chicken thinking Troy would beat them up if they asked again. Gabriella was fine with it at first, but when Troy kept doing it, she became more furious. She tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen. So when Troy turned down the 28th guy that asked, Gabriella knew that was the last straw.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gabi," Troy greeted. _

"_Hey Troy," Gabriella said back. Troy met Gabriella at her locker everyday. They were walking to class, when a guy with a blue T-shirt and jeans came up to them._

"_Hey Gabriella, Troy," Brandon greeted._

"_Hi Brandon," Gabriella greeted back._

"_Williams," Troy nodded his head toward Brandon._

"_So, Gabriella, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Saturday," Brandon asked hoping Gabriella would say yes._

"_I'm sorry, Brandon, but Gabriella would not like to go out with you. Besides, she's going to my house on Saturday. Bye," Troy answered. _

"_But I didn-," Brandon was interrupted when Troy suddenly dragged Gabriella toward homeroom. Gabriella had this look that told Troy he was in trouble. _

_End Flashback_

It's not like Gabriella wanted to go out with those guys. It's just that Gabriella wanted to have some control in her life. And she didn't want Troy to take that control from her. Sure, she didn't want to break those boy's hearts but she wanted to have some power. That's when Gabriella made decision. She was done with Troy.

Wednesday Morning

Gabriella didn't know if she made the right decision or not. But she decided to go with it. She knew Troy was going to be at meet her at her locker the next morning so she decided to tell him then. While she was thinking, she heard a deep voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy," Gabi said.

"Look I know you might be mad at me for turning down all those guys but-," Troy started.

"I'm not mad at you," Gabriella said. Troy looked relieved.

"I just thought-," Troy started again.

"I'm just done," Gabriella interrupted once again.

"That-, Wait, what do you mean you're done?" Troy asked.

"I'm done with you. You can find another best friend who lets you turn down guys who ask her to go out with him. You can hang out with your group and I'll hang out with mine. I'm done with you." Gabriella answered before she walked away to homeroom. Troy was left in the hallway with his heart slowly breaking to pieces.

Troy was lying in bed because he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what Gabriella said. He told Chad, Zeke, and Jason what she said. Chad and Zeke told him to wait for her. She'll come around soon. Jason just didn't get it. Troy then decided something. He didn't need Gabriella. He could hang out with other people. How wrong he was.

Thursday Morning

Troy was walking toward his locker. He passed Gabriella's locker and heard her talking to Taylor and Sharpay.

"So, are we on for Saturday night?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep, I prepare the popcorn and Taylor, you're bringing the movies right?" Gabriella said.

"Yep, this is going to be the best Saturday night ever!" Taylor said. All the girls squealed.

Troy felt his heart break into more pieces, if that was even possible. Saturdays were Troy and Gabriella's movie nights. Not Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella's. But then again, he and Gabriella are no longer friends.

Saturday

"Hey Big Brother!" 12 year old Sophie Bolton shouted at her brother.

"Hey," Troy muttered.

"I take it you miss Gabriella," Sophie said.

"I do not miss Gabriella," Troy answered, lying through his teeth. Troy and Sophie were extremely close, even if they were six years apart.

"Right and you're not in bed with your pajamas still on, your hair messed up, and bags under your eyes at 1 in the afternoon," Sophie said, smirking, knowing she had won.

"Fine you win, I miss Gabriella. I wish I hadn't done the things I did. I wish I asked her out the moment I knew I had fallen in love with her," Troy confessed.

"Whoa, looks like you're in a tough situation there brother but I don't think I can help you on this one. You need to deal with this one on your own," Sophie answered.

"I don't think I can get her back to be my friend, Sophie, and if I can't do that, how can I ask her to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Sometimes, Bolton, all it takes is a little faith," Sophie answered, she walked away toward her room, closing the door on her way out, leaving Troy to think about what she just said.

Monday Morning

Troy walked to his chemistry class to see the spot next to Gabriella was taken by Sharpay.

"Sharpay, this is my seat," Troy said.

"Not anymore. I asked Mr. Gregory if I could switch partners and he said yes. So now you sit next to Eric," Gabriella said. Troy shivered. Eric was the class clown. He couldn't do anything right. Troy muttered a "fine" and headed toward his seat.

"Hey Eric," Troy greeted. Eric responded with a mutter.

"Taylor, what am I supposed to do?" Troy whispered to Taylor at the next desk.

"Just put the-," Taylor said before Mr. Gregory interrupted,

"NO TALKING!"

"Ugh, how am I supposed to do this? Gabi always did it for me," Troy said to himself. He then heard Eric mutter "loser" or something like that. Troy looked over at him and accidentally knocked something into the jar in front of him. The thing exploded, kind of like Mentos and Diet Coke.

"MR. GREGORY! CHEMICAL ALERT!" Taylor shouted, or more like screamed.

Mr. Gregory pushed Troy into the shower where water poured all over him. Troy shivered as the cold, rushing water hit his body. Gabriella widened his eyes as the love of her life was trying to endure the cold water. Yep you heard right Gabriella loved Troy. She realized it just after she and Troy were no longer friends. She was trying to convince herself otherwise, but Taylor and Sharpay kept telling her that she was in love. This past week had been torture for Gabriella, as it had been for Troy.

Troy got out of the shower as Mr. Gregory was trying to get him to go back to his seat.

"Mr. Bolton, please go back to your seat," Mr. Gregory scolded.

"NO!" Troy shouted.

"Mr. Bolto-," Mr. Gregory tried again.

"NO!" Troy shouted and he locked eyes with Gabriella, "LOOK, GABRIELLA, I'M SORRY, OK, I'M SORRY. I THOUGHT I DIDN'T NEED YOU BUT THE TRUTH IS I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER. I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE EVEN IF YOU DON'T NEED ME. THIS WEEK HAS BEEN HELL FOR ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME, LET ALONE LOOK AT ME. I WISH I COULD CHANGE THINGS BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE AND TAKE BACK ALL THE WORDS I SAID BECAUSE," and since Troy couldn't take holding it in anymore, he took a deep breath and shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" And with that Troy went out the door, slamming it on the way out with tears streaming down his face. Everyone was shocked. Troy Bolton never cried even through his grandfather's death and when his puppy got run over by a car. They all looked at Gabriella, who by now also had tears streaming down her face.

"Wow, that was a shock. Ms. Montez, would you like to go after Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Gregory asked. Gabriella shook her head, as they resumed to their experiment.

After school, Gabriella went to the Bolton's house. She rang the doorbell and the person she hadn't expected to open the door did.

"Hi, is Troy here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah he is. He's lying in bed. He keeps saying 'I shouldn't have done that' over and over again. Seriously, it's driving me crazy," Sophie said.

Gabriella walked up the carpeted stairs and turned left, pass Sophie's room, pass Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's room, and pass the bathroom, to Troy's room. Troy's room was filled with basketball poster and pictures; basically everything in his room is related to basketball, except the picture of Gabriella in, of course, a basketball frame. His door was open so Gabriella could hear what Troy was saying.

"I shouldn't have done that," Troy muttered to himself.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Gabriella spoke pulling Troy out of his thoughts. Troy's eyes widened as he recognized who that voice belonged to. His eyes trailed to the doorpost where Gabriella was standing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy said sadly, not leaving his bed. Gabriella walked over to him, leaned over, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back before he could respond. She then took a deep breath and answered,

"I came here to tell you that I love you too." And when she said that, Troy smiled for the first time this week.

"So then, would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Gabriella answered. They didn't hear the voice that belonged to Sophie outside the door.

"I told you, Troy Alexander, sometimes all you need is a little faith," Sophie muttered to herself.

Troy and Gabriella drifted off to sleep, with Gabriella in Troy's arms, both dreaming about the person next to them. They both knew that this was just the beginning of a great relationship.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small_


End file.
